


Strong

by spirit_of_a_wolf_85



Series: Dadkoda and his kids [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, specifically soldiers, this is the last one I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85
Summary: For the last story, Dadkoda 'adopts' Toph, and I say 'adopts' because Toph can't be adopted, we all know that.But she does trust him and that's a lot
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Hakoda, Toph Beifong & The Gaang
Series: Dadkoda and his kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so much, things've been difficult 'round here. Enjoy!

Toph was blind, but she wasn’t stupid. Of course she noticed Zuko’s heartbeat fastening around them when he first joined them. That was one of the reasons she had kind of ‘adopted’ him as a big brother. Sokka had taken a bit to convince, but he had adopted him too, and Aang had been the first –no, the second, Toph had been the first –to trust the firebender.

Zuko’s heartbeat just fastened around two people now: Katara, and her dad, Chief Hakoda. But he wasn’t the only one that was nervous around the Chief. Suki was too, her normally calm heart did a strange tap dance when he directed to her.

The Gaang had too many children with parent issues, and she was no exception.

Toph didn’t know what to think of Hakoda. He didn’t seem controlling, but Sokka and Katara did everything he said and they occulted the bad parts of their stories when storytelling. Hakoda’s smile was reassuring but unsettling, or, at least, that’s what Zuko said. Toph didn’t know about smiles, but she knew about lies, and Zuko didn’t like the guy a bit.

Until he did.

Because after his panic attack, Zuko had passed from hating the man to completely trusting him. Toph knew Zuko wasn’t the ‘trusting’ type, so she wondered what in the earth Hakoda had told to Zuko. 

Then, it was Aang, the next person to fall into Hakoda’s metaphorical grip. The morning after Zuko’s panic attack, Aang completely trusted Hakoda. Aang was a believer. He always assumed the best. But the kind of heartbeat Toph heard… that was not normal. Aang and Hakoda had talked, and they both had bonded.

And finally, Suki. She had come to prepare lunch, and he was unsettled. She was clearly thinking about something that worried her, and when finally the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe entered the kitchen and helped his daughter with the food, Suki’s heart didn’t dance with distrust. It danced with relief.

At this point, Toph was the only one that still believed that fathers were the worst. And she was right, in a way - _her_ parents were the worst. She had to solve her anger issues. She had been able to trust Zuko, a firebender, a Prince, _the Fire Nation heir_. But somehow, trusting a teen was easier than trusting an adult.

Hakoda helped Sokka to put the food in plates as Zuko and Aang returned from their practice. Toph could tell Zuko was annoyed, but not as much as he let on. Aang was literally bouncing with happiness, ready to eat lunch. She heard a wheelchair, and realized that it was Teo, with Haru and The Duke. And finally, just as Hakoda handed her a plate, Chit Sang’s footsteps joined the group.

Everyone started eating, and today everyone was silent, quite unusual for the kids here. So Toph decided to talk. After all… well, what did everyone expect? She was _Toph_ , for the love of the Earth King!

“So guys, what will we do this afternoon? I don’t feel much like practicing,” She said, smirking at all the startled movements of her friends. Aang laughed, Zuko huffed, and Katara responded. “I was thinking on searching for supplies.”

“Oh! Oh! Can I go with Zuko and Suki?” Sokka yelled happily. Suki laughed and Zuko’s heartbeat fastened in excitement. “I wanna go with Katara!” Aang yelled too, and Toph could feel the airbender hug the waterbender. “Teo, The Duke and I are a team.” Haru said, more calmly but excited too.

Toph counted mentally, and groaned. She was stuck with the two adults! Thankfully, Chit Sang intervened. “I’ll control this trio over here.” Toph guessed he was pointing to Haru, Teo and the Duke. “They are capable of getting in so much trouble. And you don’t know anything about the Fire Nation!”

After a few agreements and complains, Hakoda talked. Although his voice was calm, he was not. Quite the contrary, Toph seemed to be a mystery to him. She wanted to continue that way. “So, Toph, you go with me?”

She knew that this was the kind of situation Katara would usually describe to her. She would tell her if Hakoda’s eyes were on her, if his look was kind or hard, if he was smiling or frowning. But Hakoda was Katara’s dad, and now she didn’t offer any information for Toph to understand the man’s facial expressions.

Toph punched the floor, making a tile behind Katara go flying in warning. She put on a sweet, fake smile and said “Why not?”. Toph received no response, so she could only guess that her partner had nodded or shrugged. Hakoda’s body language betrayed his uncomfortable demeanour, but he didn’t back off.

“So that’s settled. After lunch, the Sokka-Suki-Zuko trio will go hunting.” Katara said, and was followed by a yelp of excitement that could only be Sokka’s. “The Earth trio plus Chit Sang will scan the perimeter of the forest in search of possible threats.” Katara continued, and somebody (They were close together, Toph couldn’t distinguish who it was) whispered a triumphant “Yes!”. “Aang and I will take care of fresh water and collecting berries.” Katara said, and Aang disappeared from Toph’s range of vision, so he had airbended upwards. Then, Toph felt him land in excitement.

“And I made a list for you Toph and dad! You will go to the nearby village and buy things otherwise we wouldn’t be able to have.” Katara ended, and Toph heard the movement of a sheet of paper that Katara handed to her. She sighed, her friends _were_ really stupid sometimes.

“Katara.” Toph said. “Remember, I can’t read these.” Katatra’s heartbeat fastened in realisation, and she grabbed the list. “Sorry Toph. I keep forgetting that.” And then, she didn’t have it anymore. She could only guess that Hakoda had it.

“Well, we leave after lunch. Good luck everybody!” Katara finished her speech, and everyone started to bring their dishes to the sink where they washed them. Then, Toph’s feet vision cleared as people kept walking away.

She would never admit it, but with so many people here, it was impossible for her to always guess who was talking, or whose heart was the one that beat faster. It was difficult enough when it only was Katara, Sokka and Aang. Now, with Zuko, Teo, Haru, The Duke, Chit Sang and Hakoda here, she sometimes felt truly blind. 

“Well, shall we get going?” The only footsteps that remained in the room were Hakoda’s, who was so easily confused with Sokka’s. Toph nodded and started walking away, noticing the footsteps coming right behind her.

The walk towards the nearby village was calm and silent. Hakoda didn’t say a thing, and neither did Toph. She felt awkward, but she had a lot of time to think. And wow, she actually needed to think. Burying her sad thoughts was something she always did, but like a seed, they always resurged in her mind bigger and more complicated than before.

She always claimed that she didn’t need any help at all. She was independent, she could handle herself. But, just ten minutes ago, she was pouting because Katara hadn’t explained what was going on in Hakoda’s look. She couldn’t see it herself, she missed part of the conversation. She needed help with things everybody could do.

It was so unfair! She wanted to be normal, but she could never be normal, not without seeing. She would always be _the blind girl_. As much as she wanted to be independent, she would always need help, she would always miss something. And it was unfair.

And she felt bad because she was complaining, and she was complaining because she felt bad. It was a never-ending cycle like the Avatar’s. Toph wanted independence. But she couldn’t have it. So, instead of accepting it like _the good girl her parents wanted her to be,_ she pouted. 

The questions she had evaded since running away returned: what would she do when the war was over? She’d had nowhere to go. No home, no family. And yes, Aang and Katara were two lovebirds, and Zuko would be Fire Lord, and Sokka would be the Southern Water Tribe chief after his father, and Suki would be the head of the Kyoshi Warriors. What would Toph do?

She was so concentrated thinking that she hadn’t payed attention to the floor. She tripped over a root, and she felt like falling off the nearby cliff. She started to panic –she hated heights, and she couldn’t see, and she was falling and –until a strong and steady hand surrounded her waist and pulled her up.

“Are you okay?” A breathless gasp. Toph exhaled sharply and nodded. Hakoda let her go, and after a bit of hesitance, he continued walking. The village wasn’t far, Toph realized, and in a ten-minute-trip she had almost fallen to her death.

But now, the incident had seemed to make an effect to Hakoda, who played with something in his hands, a sheet of paper, that probably was the list Katara had given them. “We have to buy quite a lot of things… we’ll have to hurry if we want to make it before sundown.” Hakoda said. “Why don’t we split?” Toph suggested, her voice still weak from the shock.  
“I thought about it too, and while it would normally be a good idea, I don’t think it will be possible.” Hakoda said, humming in thought. “Why?” Toph asked, ready to launch a handful of arguments on how _she could take care of herself, she was strong, she was an earthbender_ -“I wouldn’t feel safe going alone. My blue beads in my hair, my bone spear, my dark skin and my blue eyes are a clear giveaway of who I am. But going with you –well, from what I’ve heard, you’re the greatest earthbender in the world. You train the Avatar. If things go wrong, I need a person to rely on.” Hakoda said, and Toph listened to the heartbeat. She couldn’t believe it. 

Not. A. Single. Word. Was. A. Lie.

Was she a person to _rely on_? She… she actually felt honoured. Now she understood why Zuko, Aang and Suki were so compelled to trust him. He was a good talker. He was a leader. He was… he was a good father figure, yes, Toph could admit that.

“Toph?” Hakoda asked, worry in his voice. “Sorry, I was thinking. Okay, I’ll go with you.” Toph said, and while she couldn’t see Hakdoa’s expression, she was sure that the Water Tribe Chief was grinning.

Although the list of things Katara had given them was long, they finished quite early. Hakoda weaved through the market like a professional, leading Toph gently by the wrist, and telling anyone who dared to ask that Toph was his daughter. At first, she didn’t think much about it, but then, paying more attention to the words, she realized that Hakoda’s heart didn’t dance at the rhythm of the lies. He was telling the truth. But that couldn’t be possible, because Toph wasn’t Hakoda’s daughter. Unless… No.

Toph warned Hakoda of the various merchants’ suspicious heartbeats, and Hakoda fully trusted her. While Toph didn’t know what _blue eyes_ and _dark skin_ were, they sure were visible to people gifted with sight. No matter, Toph didn’t care about appearances.

When they had finished buying everything and were about to head back, Toph heard a vibration in the earth that made her stop in her tracks. “Hakoda” She never would admit it, but she sounded… scared. “There are Fire Nation guards guarding the doors. I think they are coming for us”.

\---

Hakoda listened to the young, blind girl talk, and didn’t doubt her. He looked around, and saw that the occasional guard around the corner they had been avoiding wasn’t there. So yes, they had recognized his as a Water Tribe complexion. Good one, Hakoda.

“Okay, let’s find some cover to devise a game plan.” Hakoda whispered, and he started running, grabbing Toph’s wrist as she struggled to keep up with him. Hakoda scanned the market, and crouched next to Toph. “Can you earthbend us to the top of the store?” He said with a whisper. His only response was Toph cracking her fingers, falling into horse stance and stomping her right foot on the ground. Immediately, they were where Hakoda wanted to be.

“I felt too many people. I can’t take them all.” Toph whispered, and as much as she tried to sound secure, Hakoda knew she was actually scared. Before, she could rely on Katara and Aang, two master benders, plus Sokka, the mastermind. Now, she only had him, and he wasn’t a bender, just a Fire-Nation-enemy-Chief with a spear.

He had to get them out of here.

“I can take the guards of the western entrance alone. I’ll hold them off until you’re safe out of the walls. Go warn Aang, I’ll need help eventually.” Hakoda said. Toph scoffed. “That’s a suicide.” “I know” Hakoda responded truthfully, because he couldn’t lie, not about something like this.

“Listen, Chief guy, I didn’t use to like you, but if you die under my watch, Sokka and Katara’ll have my head. So think about something better, plan guy.” Toph said angrily, and the store trembled a bit under his feet.

Hakoda didn’t miss the implication that if she _didn’t use to like him,_ now at least she didn’t dislike him.

“True. My children can be pretty brutal. Let’s think some more.” Hakoda scanned once again his surroundings, eyes finally landing on Toph, whose face was worried but tried to be casual. Hakoda ‘s look centred the metal bracelet on her forearm, and though about what Katara told him once: Toph was the first metalbender.

He could work with that.

“Toph…” Hakoda whispered, eying the metal gate. “Yeah, Chief Hakoda?” Toph responded. This was the first time she had used his name and title. Somehow, that seemed to calm her as well as Hakoda. “…Katara told me you can bend metal?” He said, waiting for a confirmation. “Yeah.” She exhaled.

“Good. Something’s coming to my mind already.” Hakoda smirked and nodded to himself. “Listen up: we’ll put on use that little ability of yours…”

Hakoda jumped off the roof, and he was immediately spotted by a guard. When the firebender closed in, Hakoda started running like never –just running, without direction. Thankfully, other guards saw him as well. He kept recruiting firebenders behind, just like a momma turtleduck and her turtlechicks. He ran and ran, and firebenders ran behind him, just as he zig-zaged his way through little shops, making some cabbage stand fall. “My cabbages!” He heard, but he didn’t turn around. He was too busy running for his life.   
He quickly climbed a wall, just to fall down the other side, and guards kept coming. Now he was sure that all the guards were behind him, as this town was small, and he could start the second phase of his plan.

He continued running, until he arrived to the closed gates of the town. He quickly backed up until his back touched the metal, and the guards closed up. Hakoda smirked to the brave soldier that aimed his fist at his face. “Give up, Water Tribe peasant!” He said, so sure of himself. Hakoda just laughed. “No. It’s better if you give up.” He said, amusement in his voice.

The guard looked confused, and Hakoda took the opportunity. “Toph!” Immediately, the earth under him disappeared, and he fell, just to push him up a second later on the other side of the gate. Then, the metal door closed in, just like the southern, northern and eastern ones. They all smashed together with the western door, making a huge metal cage.

“You don’t mess with the greatest earthbender of the world!” Hakoda said, laughing, and hurried off. He got up the outside wall of the town with agility, and there was Toph, looking exhausted. “It worked!” She said, smiling, and now she didn’t seem so tough.

“Yeah. Come on, we have to go.” And Hakoda jumped off the wall. Toph did too, but she collapsed when her feet touched the ground, the bag with everything they bought tied to her back. “Toph? Are you…? Are you okay?” Hakoda whispered.

“’M fine… just tired…” Toph said. Hakoda shook his head. “Do you want me to carry you?” he asked. “NO! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” Toph said, and she stood up, only to fall again. “It’s okay to ask for help. I couldn’t have escaped without you. Let me repay the favour.” Hakoda said calmly and with a sad tone.

Toph directed her blind eyes towards him, and it was like she was really trying to decipher Hakoda’s expression. Hakoda just waited for her to decide. Finally, she sighed in defeat. “Okay. But only because you owe me.” “Of course.” Hakoda clucked and scooped Toph up in his back, like he used to do with Sokka and Katara when they were younger. 

Toph’s fingers brushed his hair just as Hakoda started to head back. Her hand closed up on his blue beads. “What’s… what’s this?” She asked sleepily. “The beads I mentioned earlier. They’re a tradition of our tribe. One for each person we love. Katara usually wears them too, unless she’s undercover.” Hakoda explained patiently.

“They’re cool. I wanna beads.” Toph sighed deeply, and she fell asleep. Hakoda clucked, and carried the small earthbender all the way towards the Air Temple.

There, he let her sleep against the air bison –Appa, he was called. Then, he hurried near the fire, and gave Katara the bag with supplies. “What took you so long?” She asked as Hakoda walked back to his room. “You know, your daily run-in with Fire Nation guards.” Hakoda smirked, yawned, and walked slowly to the bedroom, leaving Katara to wonder what they had done today.

_Adopt yet another kid._

\---

Toph helped Sokka up, his leg sounded broken, but they had no time to think about it. Suki, on Sokka’s other side, gasped, and Sokka cursed. “What? What happened?” Toph asked anxiously. Was Aang okay? What was happening with the Fire Lord? It really was frustrating not being able to see beyond this metal structure.

“The sky just parted in two colours: red and blue. Red’s talking over.” Sokka informed her as Suki took the wheel. “I don’t know about colours… which one is Aang?” Toph asked. “I… I think blue?” Sokka asked. “You don’t know, maybe Aang’s colour is red.” Suki said worriedly.  
“Yeah, the man who wanted to take over the world has a _blue_ aura? No way.” Sokka scoffed. “Blue is Aang’s colour. His tattoos are blue.” Sokka said. “Wait… Aang has tattoos?” Toph asked, disoriented.

“Well, yeah, all the aribenders had an arrow-” Suki started to explain. “Doesn’t matter. If red’s winning, we should go help him.” Toph said, trying to imagine the scene. “But keep updating on the situation.”

“Well, the blue part is shrinking quickly and… nonononono…. It’s about to disappear… only three holes of light remain…” Sokka said, and Toph started to shift nervously as Suki tinkered with the wheel.

“…Yes! Aang wins!” Sokka yelled suddenly. “WHAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN SO SUDDENLY?” Toph asked. “I don’t know, but he won!” Sokka said, and Toph felt the airship land. She hurried outside, Suki helping Sokka, and quickly hugged Aang, who’s demeanour was exhausted but he seemed happy enough.

“Good job, Twinkletoes.” Toph whispered, and Aang squeezed her. “I couldn’t have done it without your training. Thanks, Toph.” And god, Aang’s voice sounded bad. Toph tuned out Sokka’s insults to the Former Fire Lord, and centred on feeling her surroundings.  
The war was over. It was done.

Now, she could spend her time harassing the Melon Lord, and punching her friends, and travelling the world. She didn’t know what her father and mother wanted for her, but now, having looked at death’s face, she decided that she would spend her life the way _she_ wanted to spend it.

Nobody would decide for her.

And she wanted to see her friends, and she wanted to improve her bending, and she wanted to bring peace to the world (yes, really! She wasn’t the chaotic girl everyone thought she was!), teach young ones metalbending…

Wait… That was a good idea, actually.

Well, she had to save it for later, because she had now a Pathetic Lord to insult and five friends to go back to. Toph smirked and, even though she was tired, she could feel already that they were entering a new era, an era of peace. Toph was happy that she was part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> (and yeah, the end is based on that tumblr post where Sokka Suki and Toph are arguing about the finale and Toph can't see shit)


End file.
